Total Dramarific season 1
by miraiprincess
Summary: well chris is back for another season! the new campers are taking a road trip! apps are closed, sorry! send in challenge ideas and team names. there is a poll on my profile for which continent the road trip should be on.
1. Chapter 1

Total Dramatastic

Okay I just love all the OC total drama stories and I decided to make one myself. This time YOUR 14 characters will go on a road trip around the country doing different challenges! sorry if it's bad. I'm new at this. okay here are the Oc requirments.

Name:

Gender:

Age: 14- 17

Look:

Stereotype:

Paired up: Yes or no

With who: what kind of person would you be paired up with?

friend's stereotype:

enemies' stereotype:

other:

* * *

><p>AN: okay then, if you want to participate send in your applications by review, **NOT** first come first serve! most interesting characters will get a spot! 7 boys and 7 girls! Start sending in Applications! bye


	2. Chapter 2

I need more OCs!

the story cannot start without way more boys and a couple more girls. Looks are no longer required!

here is the new app.

* * *

><p>Name:<p>

Gender:

Age: 14- 17

sexuality:

Stereotype:

Paired up: Yes or no

With who: what kind of person would you be paired up with?

friend's stereotype:

enemies' stereotype:

other:

* * *

><p>here is my own character:<p>

name: Kimz

gender: girl

sexuality: straight

stereotype: not so smart, pretty, nice girl

paired up: yes

with who: the Alejandro, the Justin, the Noah, or the Geoff

friends sterotype: populars, beauty queen, jocks

enimies: nerds, dorks, geeks,

* * *

><p>AN: this character will compete! i might make someone to get voted off first but i'm still thinking. please send in more apps!


	3. Chapter 3: current cast list

here's the current cast list.

* * *

><p>Name: Aaron<p>

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Stereotype: Drummer

* * *

><p>Name: Jesper<p>

Gender: male

age: 16

stereotype: the Danish jock

* * *

><p>Name: Caitlyn<p>

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Stereotype: she doesn't stick to one. She can hang with just about anybody

* * *

><p>Name:Cole (nicolette)<p>

Gender:female

Age: 14

Stereotype:extremely random goth

* * *

><p>Name: Molly<p>

Gender: female

Age: 14

Stereotype: The mellow Schizophrenic Lunatic (It means she just sees things that aren't there)

* * *

><p>Name: Kierran<p>

Gender: female

Age: (14-17) 15

Stereotype: The Two-Faced Pageant Queen

* * *

><p>Name: Austin<p>

Gender: male

Age: 16

Stereotype: The Soft-Sided Track Star

* * *

><p>Name: Tinka<p>

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Stereotype: The Foreign Kid

* * *

><p>Name: Jane<p>

Gender: female

Age: 17

Stereotype: The music(al)-loving goth

* * *

><p>name: Jack<p>

age:17

gender:male

stereotype: Danger Dude

* * *

><p>Name: Colby<p>

Gender: Male.

Age: 16

Steryotype: The Charlie Brown Fan.

* * *

><p>Name: Frenchie<p>

age:16

gender: Male

stereotype: snotty rich boy

* * *

><p>AN: not final cast list! I might add more if you resend your characters! losers for the season will be decided by a poll on my profile. send in apps!


	4. Chapter 4: final cast list!

here's the FINAL cast list.

* * *

><p>Name: Aaron<p>

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Drummer

* * *

><p>Name: Jesper<p>

Gender: male

stereotype: the Danish jock

* * *

><p>Name: Caitlyn<p>

Gender: Female

Stereotype: she doesn't stick to one. She can hang with just about anybody

* * *

><p>Name:Cole (nicolette)<p>

Gender:female

Stereotype:extremely random goth

* * *

><p>Name: Molly<p>

Gender: female

Stereotype: The mellow Schizophrenic Lunatic (It means she just sees things that aren't there)

* * *

><p>Name: Kierran<p>

Gender: female

Stereotype: The Two-Faced Pageant Queen

* * *

><p>Name: Austin<p>

Gender: male

Stereotype: The Soft-Sided Track Star

* * *

><p>Name: Tinka<p>

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Foreign Kid

* * *

><p>Name: Jane<p>

Gender: female

Stereotype: The music(al)-loving goth

* * *

><p>name: Jack<p>

gender:male

stereotype: Danger Dude

* * *

><p>Name: Colby<p>

Gender: Male.

Steryotype: The Charlie Brown Fan.

* * *

><p>Name: Frenchie<p>

gender: Male

stereotype: snotty rich boy

* * *

><p>Name: Sam<p>

Gender: Male

Stereotype: He's Goth, but he's a star basketball player

* * *

><p>name: Sherry<p>

gender: female

stereotype: a daddy's girl with a good side

* * *

><p>name:Drake<p>

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Lovable Geek (who is really shy and sweet)

* * *

><p>Name: Tonya Jane "TJ"<p>

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Thrill-Seeking Country Girl

* * *

><p>AN: final cast list! but I need challenge ideas and team names! voting will be through polls! also vote for which country/ continent the road trip should be in!


	5. Chapter 5: Author's Note

Hi everyone!

I regret to inform you, I cannot handle this story anymore. If you think you will be able to take it over review this story. otherwise I will be deleting this story. I'm really sorry.

~Miraiprincess


End file.
